The Promise - Assassin's Creed meets Batman
by Valjuen Ziro Sidert
Summary: In a world where Bruce Wayne was raised by the Frye Twins and Henry Green after his parents were murdered in front of him, follow a new Batman uncover an organisation that have been in London since it's birth, and discover the identity of Jack the Ripper, all along with the Assassins that took back London. Takes place from 1875-1891
1. Chapter 1 - Orphaned

**Extracts from the journal of Evie Green. 24th September, 1975**

I looked out the window to the streets as my beloved Henry walked in.

'Good morning, dear.' he said.

'Looks like rain.' I replied as I looked back to him. We embraced.

'I have a task for you.' he said, holding up a letter.

'About time.' I said, immediately realising how much like Jacob I sounded.

'The letter reads: "Dear Mr. Green, I have a great fear that one of the members of Wayne Industries' is scheming to take my life. Three days ago, the day today being the 21st, our carriage was rammed off of the bridge. Me and my wife, Martha, just managed to survive, though feel a cold coming on. I have heard that you have people with a very "intimidating" skillset, and I hope that you may be able to protect my family until we get to the bottom of this. On the 26th of September, I'm taking Martha and my son, Bruce, out to the theatre. - Thomas Wayne"' Henry read aloud.

'Where can I find the Wayne's?' I asked him.

'They have a home in Westminister.' Henry began to debrief me of my mission. A few minutes later, I changed from my robe into my assassin's garments.

Once I'd gotten back on the rooftop, I could smell the alcohol in the air, and I could hear bottles being smashed - though it was only 8am. I smiled. No where better than London, I thought.

I decided to travel my way to the Wayne Household on foot. It took a few minutes to get there, but once I did, I saw the family crest, a large "W" on the front door, of which was painted a dark blue.

I walked across the road and knocked on the door. A man in his early sixties answered.

'I'm here to see Mr. Wayne, please.' I said.

'He has no appointments for today, I'm afraid.' said the man, beginning to shut the door.

'Henry Green sent me!' I called.

I heard a voice from inside shout, 'Jarvis, let the girl in!'. I assumed it to be Mr. Wayne. The doors opened and the butler let me inside.

I walked up the stairs to see Thomas Wayne, a tall figure with a broad chin, dark hair (almost black), blue eyes and a moustache.

'What is your name, Miss…" he began.

'Mrs. Green, sir. Mrs. Evie Green.' I introduced myself.

'Well, then, Mrs Green, let's get down to business.' he looked at his wife Martha, of whom was quite beautiful. She nodded and walked out of the room and upstairs, where I believe young Bruce was.

'You said in your letter that you needed protection?' I asked him.

'Indeed, I did.'

'From whom?'

'I've consulted my friend, Mr. Abberline, of Scotland Yard. He's conducting an investigation.' he told me.

'I'll do all I can to make sure your safe, trust me.' I told him.

'It's not my safety I'm worried about, but rather my son's.' he said.

'Bruce?' I asked.

'Yes.'

'How old is he?' I inquired.

'Twelve.' he said. 'He's a very studious and mature boy, it's almost like speaking to a man.'

'I wish I could say the same of my twin brother.' I thought, apparently aloud by Thomas' facial expression. 'My brother Jacob's a bit of a hot head.' I explained.

'Uh-huh.' he nodded.

Master Bruce walked down just as Thomas nodded. He looked at me, studied me for a moment and seemed to have come to a conclusion and looked at his father.

'Why do we need a body guard?' he asked. 'Is it because of the crash?'

'Bruce, she's just a friend.' Thomas said.

'A friend with a cane sword and a revolver? You've come prepared for something, are we in any danger?' He seemed to have studied me very closely to see the cain sword. Thomas was right about him being studious.

'You're not in any danger, Master Bruce,' I said as I stood up. The boy was quite tall for his age, he looked like his father. But his eyes were far more discerning. 'My name is Evie Green, I'm helping your father with a problem in his business.'

'Can I help, too?' he asked.

'Oh, no, Bruce. We're fine by ourselves.' Thomas said.

'Alright, then. Well it was nice meeting you, Mrs. Green.' he said as he shook my hand and left the room.

'Not even I noticed it was a sword cain.' Thomas said.

I went home after we had a cup of tea and got to know each other slightly better. 'Once you know the other person better, you begin to trust them more, and it's easier to protect them.' I told him.

Once I arrived home, I saw Jacob having tea with Henry.

'Jacob!' I said.

'Evie! It's been a while.' he said as he stood up and embraced me.

'How's George?' I asked him.

'Pissed we didn't write.' Jacob said.

'I wrote.' I said.

'Pissed I didn't write.' Jacob corrected himself.

We went for a run around London, and didn't come back until late, and began to write today's journal entry. **25th September, 1875**

I awoke early today and went straight to the Wayne Household. I saw young Bruce about to walk out of the house to go to the markets.

'Good morning, Mrs. Green.' he greeted cheerfully.

'Quite, and you don't have to stand on formalities. Call me Evie.' I said.

'Alright, Evie.' he said. 'In that case, you can call me Bruce.'

'Well then, Bruce, I'd like to ask you a question.' I said.

'Yes?'

'How did you know it was a sword and not an ordinary cain?' I asked him.

'Oh,' he laughed. 'You're of high physique, there's no reason for you to have a cain, unless you needed a weapon, and you'd only need a weapon like that if you were in some sort of business. I overheard mother and father talking about a crash the other day and assumed you may be linked to that. Judging by the way you talked, I realised you weren't a friend, but definitely an ally. The only reason he'd have someone he'd never met before with a cain sword over for tea four days after a crash would be if he believed we were in danger and needed a bodyguard.'

I was at a loss for words, until I found a couple. 'That's remarkable! You could become the world's greatest detective one day.' I said.

'I hope to be.' he said.

He invited me in for a cup of tea, of which I accepted. Once at the table, his mother walked down. 'Good morning, Mrs. Green.' she greeted.

'It's lovely.' I replied. We talked about her life for almost an hour. When she asked about mine, I told her it wasn't a normal one.

She asked me if I wanted to go out with her. I accepted.

*Evie didn't write all that had happened that day, perhaps she was too tired.

 **26th December, 1875**

I sat on the rooftop as I awaited the Wayne family to exit the theatre. Once they did, they went on the route I had instructed them to go to. I followed them from the rooftop.

I saw in the distance, on another rooftop, a figure in all black. I looked closer and saw a dagger in his hand.

'RUN!' I yelled out to the Wayne's. They did exactly that and ran down an alleyway.

As they escaped my sight, I ran toward the man in black. He did the same toward me.

Once we were close enough to duel, I pulled out the sword from it's scabbard and swiped at him, but he dodged and countered by grabbing the scabbard and knocking me in the head. I stumbled back, and he began to make a second attack, but I sidestepped and stabbed him through the back with the sword.

He made no noise, but instead hit me in the throat with the cain.

I couldn't breathe for a few seconds, and was in complete shock.

'What…are you?' I asked once I caught my breath.

'I have no name. Men have names, but I'm no ordinary man.' he said as the hole in his chest closed. His voice was like whispers, loud whispers. It puts chills up your spine.

'You're a dead man!' I said, pulling out my revolver and shooting all six rounds, two in the heart, two in the head, and two in the throat.

Before he could heal, I jumped up and beheaded him. It rolled off of the roof and onto the path below, the roof tiles were recoated in his blood.

I shot my rope launcher across the street and began to look for the Wayne's. I heard a gunshot and a scream from a woman, quickly followed by a second gunshot. I followed the sound in hope that the Wayne's hadn't perished.

Sadly, they had.

I looked to the path and saw Bruce kneeling over them as the assailant was running down the street. I ran after him. I was much faster than he and performed an air assassination once I'd caught up. He wasn't dead yet.

'Who sent you?' I asked him.

'I-I just wanted the pearls…' he said. 'The-The boy's eyes, his eyes, they were the eyes of the devil…' he perished then.

I walked back to Bruce.

His father was still alive - but barely. He didn't have long, a minute at most.

'B-Bruce, it'll be alright.' he said. He looked to me, 'Please, make sure he's safe. This is my last wish.' Thomas asked me.

'I promise, Mr. Wayne.' I said.

His eyes closed, and he ceased.

'No, no, no, no, you-you can't die!' Bruce yelled. I pulled him back.

'Bruce, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, but we have to go. We could still be in danger.' I said. I brought him back to his home.

'Jarvis!' I yelled. Jarvis Pennyworth was the butler. I heard no answer. I looked inside the lounge room and saw his body on the floor with a throwing knife in his eye.

'Bruce, stay here.' I said. I walked over to inspect the blade. An engraving of an owl on the hilt. 'Another faction?' I wondered.

'Is Jarvis okay?' Bruce asked.

'I'm sorry, Bruce. But we need to leave here.'

'Where are we going?' he asked.

'To my home.'

We came back and I gave him Henry and my room, while Henry and I stay on the lounge. Henry and I stayed up with Bruce. Bruce has fallen asleep, as has Henry. I'm staying up tonight, just so I know we're safe here, and that's where I am now.


	2. Chapter 2 - Return

**Extracts from the journal of Bruce Wayne, October 23rd, 1887**

The carriage stopped early in the morning outside of my old home in Westminster (*just after Bruce left London, he gave his home in Westminster to Alfred Pennyworth and Evie and Henry Green). I got out and picked up my suitcase and gave the driver the money owed.

I walked to the front door and knocked. Several moments later, the doors drew open. Alfred (*one year after Bruce moved in with Evie and Henry Green, Alfred returned to London and took on his late father's job as Bruce's butler) was standing there, and I noticed tears forming in his eyes. He embraced me.

'Master Bruce!' he said. 'It's been seven years!'

'Yes it has, old friend. I've missed you.' I said.

'As have I you.' he said, studying me. 'Do come in.' he said, stepping to one side to let me pass.

I heard a familiar voice yell, 'Is someone here?' from up the stairs. She walked down the stairs to peek and saw me there. She ran down and, like Alfred, gave me a warm embrace. 'Bruce! You're back!'

Henry walked down too, a baby girl in his hands.

'You've had a child!' I yelled in excitement. 'What's her name?'

'Sarah.' Henry said.

'Sarah Green,' I said to myself. 'She's beautiful.'

We walked upstairs into my old room. I laid down my suitcase on my bed. I looked around the room. It was cleaner than when I left it. It's good to be home, I thought.

I walked down stairs and Alfred had made us all a cup of tea. A fifth cup was on the table.

'I didn't know Sarah drank tea.' I said sarcastically, looking at the cup.

'Oh, haha, no, that's Jacob's.' Evie told me.

'Uncle Jacob's joining us?' I asked.

'Indeed, with his wife Violet.' Henry answered.

'Jacob's married? That's something I never saw coming.' I said.

'Neither did we.' Evie commented.

'What's she like?' I inquired.

'She's quite nice, really.' Alfred answered.

'Jacob wants to take you and me out for a few drinks, apparently.' Henry said.

'I could use a bit of rum.' I said.

Twenty minutes later, Jacob and Violet walked in. Violet was beautiful. Jacob gave me a firm handshake with a blank face, then laughed and hugged me.

'Ah, Brucey, I've missed you.' he said.

'As I have you, Jacob.' I replied.

'Jacob,' Violet whispered.

'Ah, right; Violet, meet Bruce Wayne. Bruce, meet Violet, my wife.' Jacob introduced us.

'Hello, Bruce. Jacob's told me a lot about you.' she said.

'Hopefully just the good things.' I said.

'Are you kidding? Like I'd keep the time you almost fainted of freight of those bats in that cave quiet.' he said laughing.

Tonight, we went to a tavern and Jacob and I had a few drinks. Henry almost threw up after we introduced him to scotch.

'How do you drink that!?' he asked.

'I don't, hate the stuff.' I said. Jacob laughed.

 **November 3rd, 1887**

'Sionis is one of the big players in London right now. He's not affiliated with the Templars, at least not that we know. But he is looking for power over London. He's repeating Rupert Ferris' mistakes: child labor, and all that ghastly sort.' Jacob said to me.

'What's my mission?' I asked him.

'You're not a kid anymore, Bruce. Prove it. Cease his control.' Jacob said.

'Alright then.'

I walked up to my room and opened up the wooden chest that contained the things I had brought back from my travels. Among them was a uniform. A shirt with the symbol of a bat on it, a belt with several pouches - containing smoke bombs and voltaic bombs, and several shurikens - and a cowl.

I put this uniform on and heard a knock on the door. I opened it and saw Jacob standing there with his old leather long coat.

'I thought you might want this.' he said. He looked at the uniform I wore. 'Why are you dressed like a bat?' he asked.

'Bats have frightened me since I was a boy, it's time I become my fear.' I explained.

'Well, you'll look far better with this on.' he said, handing me the coat. I put it on. 'Now you look frightening.' he said.

The chimneys of the factory had smoke coming out of them, and the light from inside was coming out too. I looked for weaknesses. There were several ways in, but I chose the easiest. I used my rope launcher to come across to the roof of the factory. I then walked across it and saw below me a balcony where two snipers were stationed.

I jumped down and knocked them both out.

I stepped in and studied the factory. All I saw were people working the machines, if they weren't sprawled across the floor.

Then I saw my target - Roman Sionis. He wore a black mask.

I saw him enter his office on the top floor. That's where I made my way. It was on the opposite side of the warehouse so I walked back out to the balcony and then back on the roof, where I dashed across the tiles. I jumped down on an unaccompanied rooftop just outside of Sionis' office.

I looked through a hole in the wood and saw Sionis standing at his door.

'I told you last time that the Rooks will be no more.' Sionis said.

'The Court believe you aren't to be trusted.' said another man in the room. His voice husky and gravelly.

'And why would they think that?' asked Sionis, a hint of fear in his voice.

'Transactions between yourself and the Chief of Police. You've told him that you've made a deal with a higher power. You know the rule, and the consequences if you break it.' said the unknown man.

'No-No you can't! I'm still valuable to the Court!' he pleaded.

'The Court of Owls has sentenced you to die.' said the second man. I burst in the room, and attacked the second man. He was dressed in all black, and armed with several throwing knives and a cain sword.

'What the hell are you!' Sionis yelled. 'Some kind of bat?'

The man in black kicked me back out the door, and I smashed onto the railing of the balcony.

'Owls prey on bats.' said the assailant.

I tried to get back up, but the man's strength was overwhelmingly powerful, he'd broken two ribs with a single hit.

The man darted to throwing knives at Sionis legs and Sionis fell to the floor. He got back up on his kneels, and the black robed killer pulled a sword from it's cain and beheaded Sionis.

He looked back at me. I quickly threw a smoke pellet at the ground and used my rope launcher to escape.

The other man jumped over the balcony and onto a passing ship.

"The Court of Owls", they do exist. I knew it. Tonight was proof of that.


	3. Chapter 3 - Case Re-Opened

**November 4th, 1887**

Evie walked in. 'Want to talk about last night? You took quite a beating.' she said.

'There was someone else there.' I told her.

'Who?' she asked.

'The Talon.' I answered.

'"The Talon", he exists?' she asked.

'Remember the nursery rhyme about The Court of Owls?'

'Not entirely.' she answered.

'"Beware The Court of Owls, that watches all the time, ruling London from a shadowed perch, behind granite and lime. They watch you at your hearth, they watch you in your bed speak not a whispered word of them or they'll send the Talon for your head." The man last night told Sionis that "the court of owls sentenced" him "to die", and when I burst in, he was dressed as an owl, his cain sword had the head of an owl, and his throwing knives the engraving of an owl.' I said. I picked up a throwing knife I'd collected from Sionis' body from my bedside table. 'So he's either a fan of rhymes, or the Court really do exist.'

'Bruce, the Court is just a myth, not even that, a rhyme. You're saying that an organisation as old as London just killed a crime lord. Why would they do this? It makes no sense.' Evie said.

'Evie, it has to be real. This blade is a perfect match to the ones that the man who tried to assassinate my parents' had. This can't be a mere coincidence.' I said.

'Are you sure you want to revive this case?' she asked.

'Certain.' I said.

'Alright, then. I'll try and find what I can. You stay here and heal, it must've taken a few hits to do that much damage.'

We just finished looking through old evidence from when I was younger. Alfred and Henry walked in.

'This reminds me of when you were much younger, Bruce. You and Evie were looking through letters you'd stolen from people.'

'These are the same letters, Henry.' Evie said.

'You're not looking into them again, are you?' Henry asked.

'"Them"?' Alfred repeated, not knowing who we were talking about.

'The Court of Owls.' I said. 'They've been controlling London for centuries, and they've made sure it's they who are in control by influencing the gangs to terrorise the citizens.' I said.

'Like Starrick?' Henry asked.

'Starrick may have been one of them.' Evie said.

'What makes you think that?' Henry asked.

'The marking of an owl is at the bottom of this letter we found in his home.' Evie said. 'If they exist, they could very well be as dangerous as the Templars.'

'They could be worse than Templars, Evie.' I said.

Notes:

The "Court" is a council, the "Talon" is their assassin.

The Court could consist of members of parliament, further investigation required.

Correspondence between Charles Darwin and another unknown person suggest he was affiliated with the Court, perhaps not by choice. Correspondence say they sent him to Galapagos islands to make a serum to keep their Talons at their best, meaning perhaps evolution was a cover up.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Night Before Christmas

**December 19th, 1887**  
I ran into him again. The Talon. But it ended differently this time  
'A new gang's started.' Jacob told me.  
'Who's the head?' I asked.  
'People call him "The Penguin". Once you see him, you'll know why.'  
'You've met him?'  
'Went to his bar - "The Iceberg Lounge".'  
'What do you want me to do about him?'  
'He's been smuggling weapons in through the Thames.'  
'I'll have to handle that.'

I jumped onto the boat from another and found a great place to hide and stayed there. I waited until Cobblepot boarded the boat. My spot couldn't have been better - I had a clear view of Cobblepot and the man arming him - Etienne Guiborg, also known as "The Dealer".  
At that moment, another man stepped aboard - Rupert Thorne.  
Tonight may be the night I can question him.  
(*Note: Bruce suspects Thorne of being connected to the Court)/em/span/p  
'Hundred revolvers, fifty rifles, all for you.'  
'Thank you, Mr. Guiborg.' The Penguin like man said as he handed The Dealer a box of what I assumed to be filled with pounds.  
'And thank you, Mr. Cobblepot.'  
Several blades were darted down from above. One hitting Guiborg in the throat, another two hitting Cobblepot in the right leg.  
The black clad murderer jumped down onto the deck. He put Thorne on the ground and said, 'Mr. Thorne, the Court has found you guilty of treason and has sentenced your execution.'  
He pulled his cane sword out and beheaded Thorne in a single movement.  
I jumped out of my hiding spot and onto the back of the Talon. He jumped on his back - or mine rather - and was free of me. He was about to put his sword through my heart when I rolled to the side and jumped back up. I kicked his sword out of his hand and then kicked him in the face, breaking the glass around his eyes. I then rammed into him and sent him into the icy Thames. He was struggling to get up from the cold and he sank to the bottom of the River like a bag of rocks.  
I found their weakness.

 **December 24th, 1887**

Fifteenth of April, 1883, Zygmunt Wróblewski and Karol Olszewski liquefied Nitrogen - an element discovered by Daniel Rutherford in 1772. Wróblewski and Olszewski taught me the process of liquifying nitrogen.  
This is how I beat the Court.  
Fowler (Robert Fowler) walked down the alleyways toward the Whitechapel building. Three courtesans stood out the front. He walked toward them and they greeted him with a pout and a seductive smile.  
'Come inside.' said one of them as she walked into the building, followed closely by Fowler.  
I walked toward the door, wearing Jacob's coat buttoned up over my symbolised shirt, my mask folded in my coat pocket, and some cosmetics to change my appearance.  
One of the two grabbed my shoulder. She was dressed in a black and indigo dress and was wearing an eye mask, like one you would see at Carnivale in Venice, also painted black and indigo.  
'Want to have some fun?' she asked.  
'How much?' I asked her.  
'Five quid.' she answered.  
'Fine.' I replied. She brought me inside and up to her room. I was in luck as it was right next door to Fowler.  
'What's your name?' I asked her.  
'Selina Kyle.'  
'You might want to leave the room Selina.'  
'Why? If you preferred to go solo, why did you come in?'  
I diverted my attention to the room next door. I could hear voices.  
'Who are you?' I heard Fowler say.  
I tapped into Eagle Vision to see what was going on.  
Four more men were in the room, one more woman. One of the men seemed to be the Talon. The other four occupants were wearing Owl Masks.  
'We are the Court of Owls, Mr. Fowler,' said one of the Owl masked men. 'We believe you could prove useful to us.'  
'What are you, precisely?' Fowler inquired.  
'We're the ones who really control London, Mr. Fowler.' answered the woman in the Owl Mask.  
'London is controlled by the Crown and no one else. I'll never commit treason.'  
'That's a lie we've crafted together to keep our organisation a secret. We've been running London since it's founding in 43AD,' The third masked man told him. 'But I see your point; it would be a bit like a married man hiring a prostitute.'  
'You wouldn't-' said Fowler.  
'Why not? We want your help, Mr. Fowler. London is old and frail. It's time to rebuild London, and the world will come to know it's capital city.' the masked woman announced.  
'I'll never join your sect and that's final.' Fowler stated.  
'Then you shall die.'  
The Talon began to walk over. I quickly put on my mask and jumped through the thin wall, sending shards of wood through the room.  
The Talon pulled out a scythe from his belt and swung at me. I countered by pulling several pellets from my jacket filled with Liquid Nitrogen and darting them at him. The icy liquid froze around his head and neck. I threw a kick and heard the sound of glass breaking. He fell to the ground, a bit of his neck missing. The Court members stared at me.  
I knew they'd never seen their Talon defeated, especially not in such a short time. They were afraid. Good.  
'What are you!?' the woman asked.  
'I'm the reason criminals breathe sigh in relief when the sun rises. I am vengeance. I am the night. I am Batman. The Court of Owls is just a wives' tale to London's people and tonight, it will become one.'  
'You can't-'  
'I ended two of your Talons in the last week alone. How difficult should it be to end you?'  
None of them replied.  
'Your Court is finished.'  
The four were put into police custody. My job here was done. I hope.


End file.
